Many people ride motorcycles for entertainment as opposed to everyday transportation. Oftentimes, motorcyclists store their motorcycles in a garage or other building. When the motorcyclists do not have a garage or other storage facility, they may store them outside where the motorcycle is exposed to the elements.
Additionally, due to the entertainment use of motorcycles, a motorcyclist often enjoys taking their motorcycles on trips. The motorcyclist may not use the motorcycle as his/her primary mode of transportation in making the trip. Thus, the motorcyclist may desire to tow the motorcycle on the back of a primary vehicle and use the motorcycle at the motorcyclist's destination.